The Sister of Deception
by nostalgicfeeling
Summary: SUMMARY REVISED- The feeling of deception... to have played your victims right into your hands, and the rest was easy. The ironic part is, the mistress of deception itself played you. Really weird and somewhat story plots, with OC's and Shounen-ai pairings, of course. Also based on my weird 2011 animation-type imagination... :3
1. Chapter 1

**The Sister of Deception**

**A/N:** This is a long-shot story (a first, hope I can finish it, curse you writer's block and/or laziness!) based on the 2011 remake (I use the graphics for my imagination, how the story goes on... blah, blah, blah... and I really want to watch the 1999 and read the manga, but... no time!) Anyway, this has a lot of shounen-ai pairings like: Kurapika x Leorio, Gon x Killua (I think), Kurapika x Hisoka, and blah blah blah… So if your entire being hates shounen-ai, don't read it.

There also might be a LOT of OC pairings (this is because I'm obsessed of Shounen-ai, this might just balance it) like Kurapika x OC (Akira), Leorio x OC (Agatha, I think). So, if you have the anger and jealousy raging inside your very soul, don't read it too.

**USUAL DISCLAIMERS APPLY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Look, look!"

A rustling of the leaves was heard after a slightly strong wind made its way through a small child.

"What is it?" a low voice called out.

"Look what I caught…" and then the small child opened up her hands. "I caught a butterfly!"

The butterfly slowly opened its wings and began to fly again, away from the child's hands.

"You shouldn't be treating creatures like that. They have feelings too, you know." that voice said once more, with a bit of melody to his monotonous tone.

"Besides, that was a Hemotrophic Butterfly. It's attracted to the scent of blood." he said once more. "You're injured, aren't you?"

The child showed between her fingers, revealing small traces of blood and a small slice in her middle finger.

The low-toned voice turned into a sigh. "What should I do with you?" he said.

He then placed his attention into curing that small wound.

"Wake up…"

"Wake up…"

"Hey, hey…"

"… Kurapika…"

The blonde slowly opened up his eyes, with the sight of the mountains being the first one he sees.

He rubbed his eyes as his chin was still resting on his left hand. _Guess I must've dozed off._

He turned to his companions. "Gon… Killua… Leorio…"

"Yo!" the tall man responded, making his trademark salute.

The silver- haired boy was sitting in front of him, simply staring at the window.

"Ne Kurapika, did you hear?" brown eyes flashed in front of him as he saw Gon. "We're almost at Yorknew City!"

Kurapika smiled a bit, taking his hand off the window pane.

Gon and Killua are still in search of their father, but they need to raise money for the auction for Greed Island; Leorio is now a professional doctor at a hospital in Whale Island; and Kurapika is also a well-renowned Blacklist Hunter for taking down three of the Phantom Troupe members, and nearly finishing off their existence.

As of now, they are living in Gon's hometown, Whale Island. But for some reason, they decided to go to Yorknew City to meet someone there.

An old friend.

Gon and Killua looked out the window, and there they saw they were almost near the city.

"Yahoo!"

"Kids." Leorio said, raising his shoulders. "So immature."

"Like you?" Kurapika snapped.

_Darn you, Kurapika._

"I bet you'd stick your tongue out if you had a chance to look out the window." Killua said, taking his head inside the train.

"Shut up. I won't do that." he said, protecting his 'coolness', then crossed his arms, mumbling about random things to himself.

Finally, they reached their destination.

…

"Now, where did she say we'd meet her?" Leorio asked, throwing his suitacase to his right shoulder.

"Well, according to the e-mail she sent me," Kurapika said, looking at his phone. "We're supposed to meet her at the park by around 2 pm."

"But, it's still two hours early!" he complained.

"Well then, let's go to the hotel!" Gon suggested, making an unofficial race with Killua with who-gets-there-first?... or something like that.

"Oh yeah, she did book us a hotel in here."

Yes. Their friend had booked them two rooms (the pairing of who's sleeping with who is obvious) into the most prestigious hotel in the city, into the Presidential suite, costing around one to two pairs of scarlet eyes for two rooms in one night!

"She's spoiling us too much." Kurapika sweatdropped.

"I think she's just making us jealous!" Leorio said, grinding his teeth.

'_You still haven't lost it.' _Kurapika said, then smiled.

"What are _you_ smiling about?" Leorio said, still with that pissed off face.

"Oh, nothing. Just a memory from the past."

"The past?"

"Let's just get to the hotel." Kurapika said.

Leorio simply nodded and followed the two running boys.

…

"*sigh*"

"Whoah!"

Random mumbling.

"T-this place is… huge!"

_Still _random mumbling.

"This is just too much." Kurapika said, sighing. "Not only did we get a really grand welcome…"

_*flashback*_

"_Welcome~"_

_All maids were in the left side of the quartet, and the butlers were in the right, with the perfect alignment…_

… _greeting them when they came down a limousine that somehow, abducted them while they were walking to the hotel._

_The hotel on the outside was a tall skyscraper, like any other scraper in Yorknew City. But, it overwhelmed them all because of the Gothic style of the exterior of the hotel. Also, they had quite a garden in the front._

"_This is just… too… much…" Kurapika stuttered, trying to take them in._

_Leorio, did take them in really fast. The maids, that is. He started flirting with them one by one…_

… _only to be stopped by Kurapika's right hook down to his stubbly chin._

_*flashback over*_

"… and this overly huge room!" he screamed. "This is waaay too big for two, no… four people! I think even a family of 12 children can fit in here with luxury!"

"That means-?" Gon said, looking at Killua.

"Oh no…" Kurapika and Leorio said, with the facepalm style.

"Pillow fight!" Gon has finally declared war!

Gon throws a pillow at Killua, who was casually making himself comfortable in the white loveseat.

Killua, with his fast reflexes, has caught the pillow without even looking.

"Gon, I wanna go out. Let's buy a chocolate ice cream." Killua complained, taking Gon by the hand and dragging him out of their room.

That left Kurapika and Leorio alone.

"Leorio, let's not go to the park, it's a nice day today anyway." Kurapika suggested.

Leorio, who has stopped with his random mumbling, has agreed and stepped out of the room, closing the door behind them.

…

They made their way into the park. Of course, they heard a lot of whispers as they passed down crowds of people…

"Hey, isn't that the famous chain user who killed two of the Phantom Troupe members?"

"Yeah, I heard he's the reason why the Phantom Troupe got torn apart!"

"I thought the Phantom Troupe just lost their leader?"

"Losing a leader means losing a team, you idiot!"

"No, it's not…"

"He looks good-looking, I'll say that much."

"I think of him more as a little brother."

"Yeah, a deadly little brother."

"_Hey, who's the old man?"_

Especially the last statement, they heard a LOT of that.

"Who's the old man with the chain user?"

"His bodyguard?"

"How can he have a bodyguard, he can take them all by himself."

"Maybe his father?"

"They don't have much resemblance."

"A boyfriend?"

"What? He's too old… and I think the chain user's a dude, even though he looks like a chick."

'_Yeah, a hot damned chick.'_

"Leorio, let's walk faster." Kurapika said, his face slightly turning red, and sweat forming in his forehead.

With that, they hastened their steps.

After around thirty minutes of uneasy walking, random yet small fights, and a few autograph signings (of course, all from Kurapika) with a few side comments for both him and his companion, they reached the park.

They rested on a bench near the trees, trying to pull themselves together.

"I am NOT going out on public with you again." Kurapika said.

"What? It should be the other way around!"

"No way!" Kurapika protested.

Both men were about to get into another day-long argument when something caught Kurapika's eye.

A girl sitting one bench apart from them. She had long, brown hair. She was clothed mostly in black, with white, and that scarlet ribbon on her neck. She also had a scarlet headband on.

She had her eyes closed, but when she opened them, her eyes gave out a purplish glow, revealing her ash mauve eyes.

She was reading a black book on her lap. She looked at her surroundings, and saw the two men.

Her eyes started to widen.

"Kurapika… Leorio…" her voice gave out a sweet voice, somewhat as the same pitch as Kurapika's, only a bit higher.

"Akira!" both Leorio and Kurapika gasped.

The girl stood up, paying no attention to the book. She ran to them, giving them a warm and tight embrace.

"It's been a while." Kurapika said, his voice filled with nostalgic memories.

* * *

**Hunter x Hunter aftertakes**

Author: Okay, I kinda want to apologize if it's boring at first, but hey, it's just chapter one! Anyways, the final word count is 1, 356 words! And that's just the beginning!

Leorio: *sarcastic* Yey! Good for you…

Author: At least be happy, since I placed a _lot_ of you in this chapter.

Leorio: Fine, fine.

Kurapika: Why did I say a lot?

Author: It's because I can think more like you…

Kurapika: So I can be easily read?

Gon: Ne, who's this Akira?

Author: That you will know more in the following chapters… and another OC… more OC's to follow… maybe not here in this story but as my imagination goes berserk.

Gon: Akira nee-san!

Akira: Huh?

Kurapika: *praying* Please don't go berserk, please don't go berserk, or I will suffer.

Author: Nyahaha… you are correct!

Killua: *praying* Please don't go berserk, please don't go berserk, or I won't have any part in this story…

Author: *sweatdrop* Uh huh.

Gon: Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Ouch.

It was painful. _Somehow_, extremely painful.

But it did not matter, to him. He simply placed his hand at her back, merely hugging her back.

"Men, you've grown a lot… stronger." Leorio commented once she let go of them, stretching his shoulders.

Then, both men looked at her from head to toe.

"And a lot… girlier." Leorio continued.

"I know, I know." she said, somewhat embarrassed. "Is it… too much?"

"No, not at all." Kurapika said, then smiled.

She gave back a smile.

"Yeah, I remember you looking like a guy (more than a guy than Kurapika) during the Hunter Exam." Leorio said, scratching his head, and then suddenly remembering how she looked like back then. "I mean, for hell's sake, you're wearing a skirt!"

Oof!

Two punches. Both from Kurapika and Akira. One landed on his stomach (by Akira) and the other one on his right cheek (by Kurapika), almost disarranging his face.

"Ouch! What did you do that for?" he both asked them.

"I've always been a girl before, you know!" Akira protested, holding out her fist.

"Skirts aren't just made for women, you know!" Kurapika said, holding in his rage.

He just noticed. He _was_ wearing a skirt, together with that tabard.

"And this is technically, _not_ a skirt!"

"Fine, fine. You two people win." he said, holding both his stomach and cheek.

'_But you two are still monsters!'_

"What are you doing here, anyway?" Kurapika asked, crossing his arms.

"Oh, I was waiting for you guys." Akira answered, pointing at Leorio, merely mumbling random things again while sitting on the bench.

"But it's still an hour early."

"Well, as the host, I should at _least _be responsible for you people." she said.

_As always._

"By the way, where's Killua and Gon?" she asked.

"Oh, I think they went to get some ice cream."

"Will they be alright though?"

"Please. They're Killua and Gon. I would be the first person to feel sorry to whoever picked up a fight with those two." Kurapika said jokingly.

"Kurapika! Leorio!..." they heard a voice say behind them.

All three of them turned around.

"Well speaking of the cute little devils."Akira muttered to herself, but Kurapika heard it anyway.

"Gon, Killua…" Kurapika said, and then placed that healing smile on his face.

"Akira nee-san!~" Gon said, running to her, and then hugging her.

"Gon!" she said, hugging the small boy back, noticing the dripping ice cream on his right hand, but… who the hell cares! This is Gon!

"Killua!" she said, turning to the silver-haired boy, licking away on his delicious ice cream.

"Hey." Killua said with almost no sentimental feeling to it. But in reality, cares as much as Gon does.

She simply smiled.

'_It's only been almost a year since we haven't seen each other, but I've seen they've grown.'_ Akira thought. _' And I guess a LOT of things will never change."_

With all the commotion, a rumbling sound was heard.

"Leorio, what are you mumbling about now?" Kurapika asked, his voice sounding irritated.

"What _are_ you talking about, Kurapika?" Leorio asked, still sitting on the bench.

"No." Gon interrupted, then that irritating sound was heard once more. "It's the sound of Leorio's stomach."

'_Well, I guess SOME things will never change… especially THAT.' _Akira thought.

_Grumble!_

"Oh right, you guys haven't had any lunch yet." Akira said with a worried tone. "Let's go back to the hotel. I heard there was an all-you-can-eat buffet over there."

"Let's go!~"

"Anyway Akira, what was that book?" Kurapika asked, handing over the dropped book to her.

"Oh, it's Deception Point."

…

All four guys were astounded by the variety of food— from the appetizers to the main course, even the desserts!

"I am most amazed with the desserts." Kurapika commented. "Look at all these cakes."

Akira, however, was just smiling at her friends' reactions.

She'd seen buffets like this almost a hundred times, maybe even _bigger_ than this.

"Itadakimasu~" Gon and Killua shouted, gobbling any food in sight.

The three, being casual, (Leorio? Well… not so much) took their plates and trays, placed their courses from the buffet table, and then proceeded to the tables, which was kind of deserted.

Leorio ate at a faster pace while the two teenagers ate slowly, usually engaging in a friendly, sentimental chat.

"How old are you guys anyway… I kinda forgot." Akira asked, almost embarrassed to death. "It's almost been a year, around October, right? And I… I never got a chance to go to any of your birthdays, or at least greet you guys. Now, I forgot them."

'_I'm such a klutz.' _she thought, then sighed in disappointment.

"Well…" Kurapika said, ignoring the latter part of her statement. "Gon and Killua are both 14, Leorio is I think 21…"

'_You're almost out of the calendar, old man. Nine more years…'_

"You can _still_ do a lot of things when you're 21, it's not old!" Leorio protested, still shoving food into his mouth.

'_Gross, and… how did he-?'_

Trust me, everyone has at least that similar question and/or statement every time they ask Leorio's age.

Moving on…

"… and I'm 19." he said, ending his statement. But his eyes said he still wanted to say more.

'_Hmm. And I'm 18.'_

Kurapika placed down his silverware, cleared out any food that was still on his mouth, and then said:

"I don't mind. In fact, none of us really mind." Kurapika said, as if reading Akira's mind.

'_Well, I kinda mind.' _ Leorio protested in his mind, still eating, but was listening (or eavesdropping) to their conversation.

Akira placed down her silverware as well, but was still holding unto them.

"For starters, I don't care about my birthday. In fact, I _hate_ people knowing about it…"

She smiled, then giggled a bit. _Really?_

"And… we know you really are busy. I mean, they want you, and only _you_ to capture those idiotic criminals…"

'_You people are just as busy as I am but look, you at least called me on my birthday… and delivered a package.'_

Kurapika's eyes gleamed hesitation as he was about to say the last thing on his mind about the matter, but still moved on.

"… and that you cared us too much already. Especially me."

And then, fatal memories flashed into his mind like a slideshow, one by one.

She started to blush. She was shocked. She was happy. She was embarrassed. Mixed emotions swirled around her as she found herself dumbfounded in front of him.

She looked down on the food, merely clanking her own silverware, and then looked back at Kurapika.

"Kurapika…" she called out, almost whispering. "I want to tell you something." and then she leaned closer.

Silence fell between them, completely ignoring the festivity in the room, and Leorio's loud chewing.

"I want to give you something. Come to the park, on the bench near the trees, where we met a while ago. Tonight, at 9pm. Please come alone." she whispered, then retreated slowly, continuing her meal.

Her eyes shone a gleam. A gleam that Kurapika had seen more than once but he cannot interpret its meaning. Its true meaning.

After a few seconds, he found himself staring into space, but eventually snapped out of his reverie.

"Kurapika…" Leorio said, _still_ chewing the remaining food in his mouth. "Are you going to finish that?" pointing at the Black Forest Cake he has taken, and his half-eaten roasted lamb.

Whack!

A punch… on the left cheek this time.

Now, he looks like a chipmunk with nuts in its cheeks.

A _not_ cute chipmunk.

"Go get more in the buffet table If you want more!" Kurapika protested.

Then, right before Leorio stands up to get more food, he heard Kurapika mumble.

'_You pig.'_

Then, another mumble.

'_Pervy old man.'_ followed by a soft giggle. He presumed it was Akira.

'_How is the pervy thing related to being a pig?' _ he thought to himself. _'And why'd he punch me? I didn't do anything wrong.'_

There he goes, mumbling random things again.

Actually, Kurapika shouldn't have punched him back then. He can't tolerate his bad manners but he knows he could've just have scolded him. He could have strained himself.

The only reason was he was curious. Curious in a way he was willing to know. He wanted to know that gleam in her eyes meant.

And he knew deep in his heart, that if he knew that secret, it would change him, _for worse_. He knew that somehow, it would definitely rip him apart.

He could tell it by her voice was, and _that_ look.

That same, old look.

Maybe this is just because he hangs out too much with Melody.

Sigh.

Apparently, Kurapika has lost his appetite, walking away from their table.

Meanwhile, Leorio was back with his plate full of assorted cakes.

He noticed Kurapika was gone. He sadly placed his food on the table.

Then, he noticed two pieces of paper and an envelope.

The first paper was a receipt, showing the standard fee for the buffet meal multiplied by five. The envelope was full of cash with the exact amount of money placed on the receipt.

The third was a letter.

…

_I went on ahead. As much as I would love to go and spend time with you guys, I still have a LOT of work to do. And Kurapika left a little bit before I left. Don't worry about him; I'm sure he's fine._

_I left the cash EXACTLY for the buffet for five. It does NOT include the additional payments if you have leftovers. You can't pay it with your Hunter License, you can't add it to your service bills in the hotel, it's just a one-day event; and you can't bring the leftovers back to your room. It has to be cash. I told the waiter you'll be paying. It's because I only have my credit card with me now. _

_So, I hope you can pay for the leftovers!_

_Akira_

…

"Akira, you witch." Leorio cursed, crumpling the note left by her.

He stared at the leftovers left by both Kurapika and Akira. Both teenagers have left their one slice of cakes, their half-eaten slice of roasted lamb, and few traces of mashed potatoes.

"I hate you two." Leorio cursed once more.

"Men, I'm _so_ full." he heard Gon moan. He turned around, seeing the two boys with lumpy stomachs and almost having no ability to walk.

"My stomach hurts!" Killua complained.

Both boys placed plates down almost in front of Leorio, each plate with half of… everything. Then, they left.

Leorio, in serious desperation, started gobbling everything in their plates… all their leftovers.

Poor Leorio.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Leorio said, holding his mouth, looking for the nearest bathroom _or _sink.

It's gonna blow!

…

"Curse you, Akira…" Leorio said, feeling his aching stomach, and his pocket with his empty and flat wallet inside. "Curse you too, Gon… Killua… Kurapika…"

"She should've said that you'd pay for the leftovers and…"

Here comes the random mumbling.

Haven't we had enough?

…

Leorio entered their prestigious hotel room and then scanned the vicinity.

'_Hmm. Seems like Kurapika isn't here.'_ he thought.

…

Meanwhile, Kurapika was at the rooftop of the hotel, sitting on the ledge of the rooftop, with his chin resting on his knees.

He was staring at the busy streets of Yorknew City, but was thinking of something else.

…

Kurapika slowly walked through the nightlife streets of the city, observing every people he sees.

'_The world really is something.'_ he thought, then moved on.

Of course, almost every person meeting him was either shocked or would automatically move away, recognizing the ill-fated Blacklist Hunter.

He thought at that very moment that fame isn't always about the good stuff, right?

Especially to a murderer like him.

He can finally see his destination, the park. He walked a bit faster, ignoring every pessimistic person giving off that very same reaction.

He was already short of breath when he could see the silhouette of the hundred year-old oak tree, most especially to the fact that he hasn't done much today.

'_Is thinking that deep make you more tired than fighting it all-out with a Phantom Troupe member?'_ he thought, but never expected any answer from his mind.

Then, he slowly walked closer.

He can see a silhouette of a girl under that oak tree, her hair swaying in the September night breeze.

She turned around, and he can already see that smile plastered on her face.

"Kurapika." he heard her sweet voice once more.

He simply was able to wave his hand.

She went closer, and then grabbed Kurapika's hand.

"Come with me." she said, grabbing his arm.

The Kurta was in shock. "Where are we going?" he asked her.

She ignored his question and asked him one. "Where's Leorio?"

"Uhm, I think he went into the hospital or to shop for some medical goods." Kurapika replied, still having no idea on what was going on.

"How about Killua?"

"Out on the chocolate or sweet shop."

"How about Gon?"

"With Killua, of course."

"Good."

"Wait, what's happening?" Kurapika asked her once more, but then she directed him back into the streets.

Here come the rumors, _again_.

"Hey, isn't that the chain user again?"

"Wait… is he with the Crimson Blacklist Hunter?"

"You mean that girl?"

"Is the chain user… shocked? He looks so cute that way…"

"He just smiled."

"Yeah, but that Crimson chick still has that face."

"Hey, uhm… Akira." he asked her, but she just moved at a faster pace.

…

"Hey, aren't we in front of the-?" Kurapika asked, staring at the tall building in front of them. "Aren't we back in the hotel?"

"Let's just go. Give me your keys."

Kurapika simply had _no_ idea, but he just gave her the keys to their room.

…

They were inside the room. Kurapika was sitting on the bed while Akira sat on the window pane, staring at the sky.

He was staring at the small, black, leather box she was holding, even when they first met in the afternoon.

This unbreakable silence lasted for at least ten minutes, and counting. You can only hear the swinging of the pendulum. You couldn't even hear the bustles of the night city because of the location of their room. They're at the 200th floor.

Kurapika planned to break the silence. Just as he was about to open his mouth, Akira stood up from her unmoving position.

She placed out the black box and held out Kurapika's arms. "Stretch out your arm." she commanded.

He did as she said and then delicately placed the box on his hands.

"Open it." she said, waiting for that action.

Kurapika stared at the box, caressing the slightly rough but shiny texture. He unclasped the locks, and then opened the box.

His eyes widened a beautiful scarlet.

TBC…

**Hunter x Hunter aftertakes**

Author: Word count is 2,492. Two times more than the previous chapter!

Killua: Yehey!

Author: Why are so such in a good mood? You almost did nothing.

Killua: Because I ate almost 5 cakes! Men, that was the good stuff.

Author: But, why don't you get diabetes… or fat?

Killua: Hello… immunity… slow much?

Author: Ouch. I was called slow.

Leorio: Darn you, author. You made my wallet empty…

Author: Don't worry, it will be repaid after the first day it comes out of … Wait, I don't get any profit doing this, too bad.

Leorio: Tch. Hey, anyone reading this crap, send me money! The author and the other characters here are all mean people!

Author: They can't give you Jennies, they could just give you dollars or pounds or yen or something like that…

Leorio: We could just have the money converted, right?

Author:*talking to other people, looking away from Leorio* I don't think so…

Leorio: I curse you with my very soul. And I think I gained weight.

Author: Any other questions? Akira?

Akira: Well, I think your age is kinda wrong.

Author: Good question. You see, I based it on the Hunter exam. The Hunter Exam usually happens at the first week of January. The Hunter Exam had a span of at least 2-3 weeks. In that period of time, Gon and Killua was 12, Leorio was 19, Kurapika was 17, and Akira was 16 (there would be a chapter for this).

Since they parted around, let's say, first week of February, all four (or should I say, five) of them had their birthdays before September 1.

Anyways, their birthdays are as follows: Leorio- March 3, Kurapika- April 4, Gon- May 5, Akira- June 6 (just to fill the gap), and Killua- July 7.

Now, they parted ways a month after the Phantom Troupe saga (October, said in the latter parts) and they saw each other September the year after… blah, blah, blah… nag, nag, nag… You get it?

Gon: I don't .

Author: *pats head* Of course you don't. How 'bout you, Kurapika?

Kurapika: *reading book, monotonous voice* Complains about on why I appear and say too much stuff in there but will be ignored… and advertise on review!

Author: That's so cold. What's that book, anyway?

Kurapika: Deception Point. *shows cover*

Author: I always wanted to complete that saga… *sigh*

Gon: Review!

Author: *yawns* It's so late!


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

A beautiful scarlet color has emanated the dimly lit room.

"Well, well, well... It's been a while since I saw one of these." he said, his eyes turning back into its original color.

What he saw was one pair of scarlet eyes, resting on a red velvet cloth, supporting the highly delicate pair of lenses.

Just like him. Just like the rest of his clan.

"Well, I thought that you're able to control those scarlet eyes of yours very well. Seems I was wrong." she commented jokingly, but still has that serious look on her face.

"Shut up." he replied, closing the box. "But then..."

He looked at her eyes; it was saying that there was something more. "I know your capabilities, Akira."

She smiled a bit, and then said to him, "Give it back." and she stretched out her hands.

He handed it over to her. She held the top and the bottom part of the small 8"x3" box.

Suddenly, the box grew four more times its height.

He was quite surprised, but was not entirely visible in his face. Then, he said, "Is that _In_?"

"No. It's a magic trick." she said, handing the box over to him.

He laughed a bit, and then said, "Really? A magic trick? Like the ones Hisoka does? Where did you learn that?"

He saw her face slightly flushed in a pinkish color, and then said, "Well... uhh... yeah..." with embarrassment evident in her tone.

_'God, why did I mention Hisoka? Now, it's giving me the chills.'_ he thought.

"Are you alright?" she asked, tapping his shoulder.

He finally snapped out of his weird and demented (kind of... well, the person is) reverie, and said, stuttering, "Y-yeah... I-I'm fine." and then stared at the black box.

The box held multiple layers, four layers to be exact. It actually was four boxes, being on top of each other, being held by a big, golden clamp at the back. It had the same clasps in each box, to be opened in the same way.

He slowly removed the clamp holding all the boxes together. He placed them on his bed, aligning them, side by side.

Then, he removed the claps, one by one, without opening any one of them.

He took a deep breath, looking forward to the predictable surprise inside these boxes.

He finally opened them, one by one.

All contained the same: one pair of scarlet eyes each.

"Wow. Four pairs of scarlet eyes and less than a year. Impressive." he said, closing the boxes one by one.

"How 'bout you? You garnered ten pairs of scarlet eyes in less than two months. That's something." she protested, watching him place the boxes together in perfect alignment.

"Well, you guys helped me." he talked back, pissed off; almost destroying the clamps he was holding in his right hand.

"You don't need to get mad, though." she said, either laughing or angry. "Of course, most of the effort was from yours."

Kurapika, avoiding another stupid argument, has just kept quiet.

An intolerable 30 seconds of silence passed.

"Did I just win?" she asked.

"No, I'm just preventing another stupid argument. I already have a LOT of those with Leorio, so..." Kurapika said, trying not to get angry.

She smiled, and then laughed.

What are you laughing about now?" Kurapika asked, still pissed off.

"How are you with Leorio? Your relationship, I mean." Akira said, still laughing.

"What? I'm a man!" Kurapika protested, looking angrily at her.

"What if- Leorio would say one day like: I love you or something like that, how would you react? Like a girl, going all conservative, saying... *abrupt laughing* S-sorry, I can't... I can't..."

She tried to stop herself from laughing, and she eventually was able to, but that left Kurapika holding all his rage.

"Joking... I was joking." Akira said, trying to calm him down.

"Well, that was not funny at all!" Kurapika shouted.

"Joking, joking... I'm sorry, I'm really sorry..." Akira said, continuing in calming the boy down. "Don't tell me that you'll get mad over to such a pathetic joke. You're better than that, Kurapika."

Kurapika, realizing this statement, had finally managed to calm down.

"I'm sorry, alright? That was simply a bad joke." Akira said, tapping his shoulder, then repeating it over and over again.

"Alright, alright... I forgive you." he said.

Finally, the issue has settled down.

"How many eyes did you already find from the year we last saw each other?" she asked him.

"Well... two." Kurapika said, quite humiliated.

"Hah, I win!" Akira said cheerfully.

"Win on what?"

"I collected more eyes than you did."

"Are you boastful or humble, I don't get it."

"I don't either. I have a split personality."

Both of them laughed. Both sounding forced.

"So, I think we have in possession of 16 eyes in total now." Akira said, doing the math really fast in her head.

_'Sixteen eyes. We have already collected half of the eyes of my tribe.'_ he thought. _'I'm halfway of my second goal.'_

A high-pitched sound was heard.

Akira took her phone out of her pocket, and silenced the sound.

"Sorry. I-I have to go." Akira said, going to the window and placed his right foot on the window frame.

Kurapika quickly grabbed her left arm, tugging it. "You're not going to jump off the window, are you?" he said, sounding frustrated.

"Well, that's the fastest way down." Akira said, trying to let go of Kurapika's grasp.

"You're not Spiderman, you know!"

_'Spiderman.'_

_'Spiders.'_

_'Chrollo... Hisoka.'_

Shivers went all throughout the boy's body.

"Besides, your skirt might..."

"Then don't look down! I have... to..." Akira said, still trying to remove his grasp.

Then, she successfully got loose of his grip and then jumped off, head first.

"Akira, you crazy-" Kurapika said to himself, looking at the falling girl clad in black. "Thank God her skirt isn't fluttering around." then he closed the window, his cheeks were giving out a reddish color.

Guess he's male, after all.

After that, he went outside, to the rooftop of the hotel to... stargaze, and to think.

What is he thinking about? Well, a LOT of random, deep stuff. You'll never know what this boy is thinking of; he's good at hiding his true emotions.

He saw on the ledge like last time, now looking up at the stars.

The night breeze blew around his beautiful blonde hair as he was reminiscing about the Hunter Exam.

…

As they were looking around the wide tunnel, a ringing sound was heard. All candidates tried to look for the source of the sound, but found none.

Suddenly, the wide metal gate has started to open. Almost all had placed their attention to the opening gate, and to the mouthless man behind it.

"I apologize for the wait. The entry period for the Hunter Exam has ended. The Hunter Exam will now begin!"

As he said his statement, the Kurta's heartbeat was started to go faster, adrenaline rushing all over his body.

As were his companions.

"All 404 applicants will participate in Phase One." he said, still not opening his mouth, and walked at an unusual manner.

As they were following that man, he looked a few of his competitors: a needle man, an old man specializing in the martial arts, a girl with a big, yellow hat, a red-haired sniper girl, triplets, and that bastard Tonpa who tried to ruin his stomach with a laxative juice.

Of course, let's not forget the creepy, red-haired magician, Hisoka.

"Of course, no one turned and left. I hoped a few might withdraw." Leorio said, looking at all the candidates.

'_Of course no one would withdraw, Leorio.'_ a corner of his mind thought in a matter-of-fact kind of way, then looked a bit more.

Another one that was able to get his attention was a girl. Well, a _tomboy girl_, that is. She was wearing a light blue jacket with a hood, zipped up to her clavicles, revealing a black turtleneck underneath. She was wearing fitted, navy blue jeans, and a nice pair of sneakers colored gray and blue. Her brown hair was tied up in a high ponytail, being held by a scarlet ribbon, with her bangs and fringes decorating her face.

But, what mostly caught his attention were her eyes.

Like his, her eyes shone a bright trait of determination. But, some other traits like curiosity, doubt, secrecy and other innumerable traits swirling in those eyes.

He never understood that look in her eyes, but he found them absolutely… interesting.

Too bad she's nothing more than another vicious character.

Then, the people in front have started moving a bit faster.

"W-what?" he heard Leorio mutter.

"The people in front started running. He's picked up the pace." Kurapika said, with them also starting to run.

"I have neglected to introduce myself. I am Satotz, Phase One Examiner. I shall lead you to the exam's Second Phase." the man in the front said.

"Second Phase? How about Phase One?" the ninja guy in the front asked.

"This is Phase One."

"_What? It already began? Is this part of the test?"_

"You must follow me to Phase Two. This is the First Phase." the examiner said, looking back at the applicants.

"All we have to do is to follow you?" ninja guy asked once more.

"Yes. Yet I cannot tell you when or where you must arrive. You only need to follow me."

"I see how it is." Kurapika said.

"This test is weird." Gon commented.

"I expect this is an endurance test. Fine by me. I'll follow you wherever you go." Leorio said.

'_But there is that mental stress of not knowing on how far we have to run. This phase might also be a test of willpower.'_ Kurapika thought, seeing through the examiner's purposes.

Then, he noticed Leorio slowing down, so he has slowed down as well.

"Don't mind me, Kurapika…" he said, panting, stopping at his paces. "Just go on, *deep breathing* don't fail the exam because of me."

Kurapika nodded, and went on, realizing the sense in his words.

After all his training, all his suffering, all that he has went through, he is not going to give it up on just some fancy passing on the exam.

He's not going to give up on his dream, not inside this dark, deep tunnel.

…

One kilometer before the stairs, he noticed that the tomboy girl was running alongside him.

He simply looked away, and then he ran faster.

A half kilometer has passed, he felt someone tugging his tabard.

He turned around, seeing the girl holding a part of it, examining the blue, cape-like garment.

He was shocked, and immediately pulled it away from her.

"What _are_ you doing?" he asked, still shocked.

"This type of clothing... " she said, still looking at it. "I've seen it before."

_'Huh? Before?'_ he thought. 'How could that be possible? I know that... our clan had hid our existence very well. Only very few are chosen to get out once in a while. Maybe she saw them?'

"But… my memory's kind hazy, so I'm not so sure about that." she added.

'_Thank goodness for bad memory.'_ He thought once more.

"What's your name?" she asked him, running at his pace.

He has no obligation to tell her actually. Not to a silly tomboy who had interest in traditional, Kurta tribe clothing and having a bad memory of it.

"I'm Kurapika." he said.

'_Okay, remind me WHY I told my name anyway?_' he thought, cursing under his breath.

"Hmm. Cool name." she commented. "I'm Akira, nice to meet you."

He looked into her eyes. A shimmering set of ash mauve eyes were seen under it.

'_Hmm… Akira… an androgynous name.'_

"Nice to meet you as well." he said formally._ 'I think.'_

"Mind if I run with you?" she asked him.

He simply nodded. He has no idea why, though.

"Does your friend mind though?"

"What friend?"

"I'm sorry; I thought you were friends… I meant the tall man in the formal wear and the boy in green."

"Oh… them? I only met them a few days ago, so I think we hardly consider ourselves as friends."

The girl nodded, and she let him continue with his statement.

"The tall man was left behind, and I think I saw the other one has a companion now, so I wouldn't worry about him that much."

She simply nodded.

And now, they can see the long staircase in front of them.

Both stopped at the start, looking at the long staircase, trying to glimpse at the end of it.

Both teenagers sighed.

"Shall we?" Kurapika said, looking at her eyes.

She nodded, and they went on.

…

When they reached one-fourth of the long staircase, Akira has started once more an occasional set of questions concerning Gon and Leorio.

"Who was that boy with you anyway?" she asked him.

"Oh, that was Gon." he answered, trying to look for the examiner. "He's a boy from Whale Island. His senses are impressive."

"Oh… is he friendly? He seems like it."

"Very."

"How about the old man?"

"Oh, that old man was Leorio. A pervy, wannabe hunter. A greedy, lecherous old man."

"I am not that old!" they heard a voice while a gust of wind passed over them.

'_This old man stinks of sweat!'_ Akira thought, slightly covering her nose. _'And, is that… cologne? Dude, if you're going to choose a cheap brand of cologne, at least look at the smell, not only the price!"_

"Oh Leorio." Kurapika said.

"Don't _Oh, Leorio_ me!" he said angrily.

"Fine, fine. Are you okay though?"

"Sure, just look at me." he said, now full of energy. "I realized that I can keep going if I don't worry about how stupid I look." and went on ahead.

'_I should probably follow his example.'_ Kurapika thought, removing his tabard and placing it in his bag.

He looked at Akira, and saw that she has removed her jacket, revealing a tight-fitting chemise covering her neck and shoulders, but exposing her arms. She was also wearing black arm warmers.

Both of them went faster to catch up with Leorio.

"Leorio, I have a question." Kurapika said.

"What is it, Kurapika? Is this too easy for you? Talking just wastes energy."

"Are you really trying to become a Hunter for the money?" he asked him.

Leorio looks away, thinking if he should tell him.

Akira, on the other hand, listened quietly.

"You aren't, right? We've only been together for a few days, but I know you better than that." he said, with Leorio having that uneasy face. "Sure, you have a nasty attitude, and you aren't very bright…"

At that, Leorio got furious.

"… But, you're not a shallow person."

Leorio stops grouching, and listens to Kurapika.

"I've seen many for money. You're nothing like them."

"Psh. You and your logic." Leorio muttered, and focused on running.

Kurapika gets surprised. He thinks with doubt in his eyes, but then moves on.

"Scarlet eyes."

Leorio gets shocked, knowing of the precious item. Akira gets shocked as well, looking down.

"That's why the Kurta were targeted." Kurapika said. "We Kurta are known for our scarlet eyes. When our emotions are heightened, our eyes turn scarlet, as though on fire. The eyes in that scarlet state are considered one of the seven most beautiful colors in the world. They command high prices at the black market."

"That's why the Phantom Troupe attacked you?" Leorio asked.

"P-Phantom Troupe?" Akira said, trembling at the name.

"They took every single eye from my brethren's corpses."

Leorio looks at the Kurta as he closes his eyes, his face in anguish.

"I can still hear their darkened eyes crying out in anguish… I swear I will capture the Phantom Troupe! And I will reclaim the eyes of my clan!"

Akira felt pain in her head and heart, quite slowing down.

"That's why you wanted to become a Hunter?" Leorio asked.

"Yeah. If I become a Hunter with rich clients, I'll gain access to the black market information."

"But, you'll have to swallow your pride and become the Hunter you despise!"

"To blow my pride is nothing, measuring to the suffering my clan endured."

A few seconds of silence.

"Sorry, but I have no noble cause." Leorio said.

"Huh?"

"I'm just after the money."

"Don't lie!"

"I'm not lying!"

"You really believe you can buy everything with money?"

"You bet! For the right price, you can buy not only treasures, but dreams, hearts and even people's lives!"

"Take that back, Leorio!" Kurapika said, pissed off. "If you're insulting the Kurta, I will not forgive you!"

"Why? I'm telling the truth. If I had money, my friend wouldn't have died!"

Leorio got embarrassed, regretting that he just said that to them.

Kurapika was shocked, while Akira's eyes widened, her eyes starting to water, but tears refused to fall on her face.

"An illness?" Kurapika asked, calming down.

"It was a treatable disease…" Leorio said, remembering his dear friend, Pietro.

"The problem was that the operation costs a fortune!" Leorio said, tears forming in his eyes, remembering how he died: under the sun, in a run-down town, in front of him.

"I was naїve! I thought I could become a doctor… I wanted to cure kids with the same disease, and to be able to tell them that it was free of charge! Then, I could have told his parents, too. That was my dream… What a joke! Turns out to become a doctor, you need even more money! Got it? The world runs on money… So I want money!"

Kurapika still remained shock, but smiled, realizing that he was right.

_Thump!_

Suddenly, Akira fell into her knees, her hands covering her face.

"Akira!" Kurapika said, approaching her, together with Leorio.

They let her sit down, and Leorio tried to check her temperature.

"I think nothing's wrong with her… physically." Leorio said.

"Don't mind me… it's just a minor headache, it happens all the time. Nothing to be worried about." she stuttered, then moaned in the pain.

Both men got surprised. "Let us help you. Get on Leorio's back." Kurapika said, stretching out his hand.

"No, that's not necessary…" she said, trying to stand up on her own.

"This kind of thing happens to me all the time." she said, trying to laugh it off. "A side effect of my amnesia."

"Amnesia?" both men asked.

'_That's why she has quite a bad memory.'_ Kurapika thought. _'Thank goodness. I thought she really saw one of my brethren.'_

"Y-yeah. I don't remember anything since I was 12. They told me that they saw me under rubbles… of a burnt house, and the doctor said that I might have hit my head on something. Ever since I was 13, I always get these kinds of headaches…" she explained, standing up.

"Will you be fine though?" Leorio said.

"I think I can finish the first phase, and the whole exam." then she started to run again, leaving the two men.

Both looked at her, then back to themselves.

"She's too stubborn." Kurapika said. "I think we have no choice but to follow her. I presume that even though we insist on helping her, she'll just reject us."

"That's how all tomboys are, stubborn." Leorio commented.

"Like you?" he said back.

Back to the furious Leorio.

They moved on, catching up to her.

"Are you _really_ okay?" Kurapika asked.

"Of course I am!" she said stubbornly.

Kurapika and Leorio both sweatdropped. _'Tomboys. Typical.'_

"See you at the goal, Kurapika." Gon said, catching up with them, together with a silver-haired boy.

"Later, old timer." the boy said.

"I'm not old. I'm a teenager, just like you guys!"

All were shocked.

"Huh?"- Killua

"No way!"- Gon

"I thought you were in your late 30's or early 40's."- Akira

"Grrr!"

...

He laughed a bit, but then returned to his serious look.

He opened his phone, opening an e-mail which from an unknown source.

_Don't trust the Crimson Hunter, or you'll die._

TBC...

**Hunter x Hunter Aftertakes**

Author: Final word count: 3,358 words! More or less three times than the first chapter! And I would like to apologize for the sappiness (Is that even a word?) of this chapter... there's not much inspiration. I can't watch Hunter x Hunter because I'm so busy!

Killua: Who cares? Place more of _me_ in the following chapters!

Author: Fine. Fine, I will.

Kurapika: Or better yet, why not act these stupid things yourself...

Author: I would... if I knew HOW TO ACT!

Gon: You can't act?

Author: God has given me a LOT of talents... except to act!

Gon: I can teach you.

Author: Oh Gon, you're so sweet, but then, I have a lot to do...

Kurapika: Actually, all you have to do is lie about your actions.

Author: Not all liars are great actors and actresses, you know! And in the same way, not all great actors are good liars.

Kurapika: *sweatdrop* Really now?

Akira: Ugh... Leorio, what cologne are you wearing?

Leorio: Oh it's... *shows bottle* Hunter cologne! For the ones hunting hot, damned...

Akira: God, it stinks! What did you find in that perfume?

Leorio: For your information, it's a well-known cologne.

Kurapika: I've heard of it... but they say they're a lot of fakes out there.

Leorio: Fakes?

Kurapika: Hand it over *Leorio hands it over, Kurapika examines it* Just as I thought, it _is_ a fake. It's kind of obvious, actually. The seal is not genuine. It's too shiny and not embossed, unlike the original one. Plus, this is just a seal with some guy doing a thumbs up. *sweatdrop*

Leorio: What? I paid a lot for this perfume. Curse that merchant... *somewhere, the merchant is happy, giving a thumbs up*

Akira: I never wanted you to carry me on your back... because of your stinky perfume!

Leorio: *angry* What?

Akira: Then, combined with your sweat... ugh... do you even take a bath?

Leorio: Shut up, lady!

Author: Okay, before the set turns into a World War I aftermath, Gon...

Gon: *cheerfully* Please review! Just place your name, and your comments on the boxes below... and we'll do everything in our awesome Hunter powers to make this story a better one... for you!

Author: Good work as always, Gon.

Gon: Thanks.

Kurapika: You know, I kinda agree with Akira on Leorio there.

Author: Me too.

Killua: Old man, you'll never get any chicks with that cologne.

Akira: See?


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Meanwhile, at the streets of Yorknew City...

"Gon, remind me again _why_ I agreed to you for dragging me to seven different clothing stores?" Killua asked, his hand held by his friend, being dragged on the nightlife streets of the city.

"Because... we have to find a present for Akira nee-san." Gon explained.

"I thought we were going to buy chocolates!"

"That can wait, right?" he said, turning back, giving an eccentric smile.

Killua blushed a bit. "F-fine. I-I should just buy my own clothes there then. I'm kinda short of some right now..."

"Good!" Gon said, smiling even more, holding his hand even tighter. "Let's go!" then ran faster, dragging his _still_ confused friend behind.

…

"Gon, you idiot! YOU DON'T KNOW HER SIZE?" Killua shouted to Gon at the clothing store, grabbing attention of the night shoppers.

"I-I thought you knew..." Gon said teary-eyed. "That's why I asked you to come along..."

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW THAT LADY'S SIZES, EH? I DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT HER!" Killua continued to shout at Gon.

Gon started to cry. "I-I know... that... *sniff* you care as much as I do... *sniff* I know you really do. Killua, you're so strong..." he said, wiping away his tears.

Killua's face color started to change from porcelain-toned to a light pink color. "L-look, don't cry... Gon." he said, trying to calm him down.

But still, the boy continued to cry, pausing every now and then to wipe his tears.

The crowd has still their attention directed to them.

Killua's heart started to beat faster, and his breathing as well, trying to calm himself down. _'Shut up, heart... Gon might hear it.' _he said to himself over and over.

Finally, Killua managed to calm himself down. "I think we might have a solution." Killua said to Gon, tapping his shoulder.

"Really?" Gon said, his sadness fading away. "How Killua? How?" he said as he was tugging his black shirt.

"Geez. You don't have to tug my shirt like that..." Killua said, removing Gon's hands from his shirt.

Just now, he just noticed the attention of the crowd to them which started around 5 minutes ago.

"Excuse me?" Killua said to the crowd, turning to them with his deadly assassin's death stare.

It effectively scared- no… _scarred_ them, and they all turned back to their businesses, the others were just scared for their dear lives.

Turning around, his cheeks were flushed red once again, while Gon's face was just inches before his.

"Come on... tell me, Killua." Gon said, coming closer, his nose was touching his own.

He went back, saying to his friend, "Don't come _that_ close..." looking away, his cheeks a glowing tomato red. "You don't really have to do that..."

"Come on, just tell me..."

"Alright." he said, standing up. "Well, I guess let's refer to our body sizes."

"I think she should at least have a size a bit bigger than us, and a bit taller with let's say... a quarter of a foot or so?" he explained while Gon smiled, his face looking happy.

"Okay! Killua, you be the model." Gon said, pushing him to the dressing section with a _ton_ of clothes_._

"NO waaay..." Killua said, _now_ pushing Gon to the dressing section, locking him in there. "_You_ try them on, one by one..."

As Killua waited for him, he heard a lot of comments from Gon.

"Hey Killua, how do you put on a tube dress on?"

"I don't know... j-just enter from the top? I think..."

"Killua, what comes first in here... the top or the skirt?"

"The top! No, the skirt... No... I don't know with you!" Killua said, going into a clothing rack, finding an interesting garment.

"Hmm... Greek warrior style?" Killua said to himself.

"Gon, why did you say that I was strong?"

"Because you can be strong at times of weakness... And you're good at hiding your emotions. Plus, you can be confident and remain calm in a tense situation."

"N-no, I don't!" he said, hiding his burning face at the fabric of the clothing. "Isn't that you, though?"

…

The next morning...

As Leorio was still sleeping, enjoying the water bed and the 2 weeks of vacation, he heard a banging sound in the living room, waking him up.

"Who's there?" he mumbled, his voice annoyed, as he covers his head with the blankets.

The banging sound still continued. Now, sounds of vases breaking were heard.

"Keep it down! I'm sleeping here!" he said, covering his ears with his pillows.

It _still_ won't stop. As if it was intentionally annoying him.

He stood up, mumbling _again_ as he opened the door to the living room.

His eyes had widened in shock.

"Kurapika!" he said, approaching the blond boy lying on the floor.

The Kurta was lying on the floor, his hands tainted with blood, trembling. He was breathing deeply, and his eyes were still in the state of shock.

Around him were broken pieces of vases and novelty plates that were decorations on the shelves of the room. And look, the door was shattered to pieces.

"Darn it... darn it..." Kurapika was whispering that to himself.

"What's the matter, Kurapika?" Leorio said, helping him to sit up.

"Darn it... darn it..."

Leorio found himself hopeless of snapping him out, so he carried his small frame into the bedroom, into his untouched bed.

"Darn it... darn it..."

"What should I do with you?" he said, scratching his head in a state of frustration.

Then, he heard someone turn the doorknob.

"Who's there?" he said, taking his knife under the bed and making his classic knife-fighting stance.

"You don't have to get all excited, it's just me." he heard a female voice say.

"Akira?"

"I heard from the receptionist what happened in here. Where's Kurapika?" she asked.

Leorio simply pointed the boy in his bed, still in the state of shock. "He's been like that for at least 20 minutes, I can't calm him down."

"Have you tried sedatives?"

"Yes. But somehow, his body is able to resist them."

The girl sighed, approaching the boy in his bed. She placed his body to lie in his side, still in that crouching position.

Then, she concentrated her Nen into her right hand, punching it to Kurapika in the stomach, instantly knocking him out.

"What did you do that for?" Leorio said, shocked by what she did.

"As soon as he wakes up, I think he'll calm down, but can remember the situation quite clearly." she explained.

"How the hell do _you_ know?"

"I'm a Nen user from the Manipulation group, remember? I simply sucked his state of shock out of his system without hurting his memory."

"How is emotion related to memory?"

"They're both in the brain... duh, Leorio. Remember medical school, where emotions are in the hypothalamus, _not_ in the heart?" she stated in a matter-of-fact kind of way.

"You don't have to remind me of what I already know." Leorio said back.

"But I think you don't know it. Gosh, Leorio."

That got Leorio furious.

"Anyway, let's just for him to wake up."

"Fine. Since you're my 'guest', guess I should at least prepare some breakfast for you." he said, calling for room service.

"Oh, I almost forgot..." Akira said, putting out a wad of cash. "Here's the payment for the all-you-can-eat buffet."

At the thought, Leorio began to feel sick.

"I am NOT going to go out in another buffet like that ever _again._" he said to her, holding up his mouth.

"I never said that I would be taking you out to lunch again." she said, giving it to Leorio. "In fact, I would only be inviting all three of them without you next time."

His frustration began to grow again as he mumbles, waiting for the room service staff to pick it up.

As he was done contacting the personnel, Akira said to him, approaching Leorio's suitcase. "Oh, and would you treat his wounds for me, in the stomach, I mean." she said, taking it. "I'll be doing his wounds in his arms and legs. I have no idea how to treat a punch."

_'You did that and now you have no idea?'_ Leorio mumbled to himself. _'And yet...'_

There he goes again, folks!

"And, one more thing: take a bath! You stink!"

"Don't tell me what to do, woman!"

"I _will_, before I kick you out of this hotel. Remember, _I_ paid for all your expenses here."

…

Hours after, the blond Kurta has finally awakened.

"Kurapika!" Leorio said, approaching the boy.

"What's with the commotion in here?" Akira said, entering the room with a cup of coffee.

"Ugh, I think I had the worst headache." Kurapika said, feeling his head. "And why does my stomach hurt?"

"Kurapika, on with the answers." Akira said, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"What happened last night?"

"So straightforward…" Leorio mumbled.

Kurapika looked down, and hesitated to speak.

"You're either going to tell us or I'll have to know it myself." she said, holding up her hand, controlling her Nen. "Anyway, both options hurt..."

As she was about to read his mind, he began to talk.

"I went to the base of the Spiders... alone." he said, his voice almost whispering.

"What?" both of them were shocked.

"I told you to _never_ go in there alone!" Leorio said, grabbing his collar.

"Leorio!" Akira said, holding his arm. "Stop it!"

"Shut up." he said, turning to her. "I told you to NEVER do that! Now, look at you! You're injured... again. How many times have I told you to..."

"Shut _up_, Leorio!" Kurapika said, his voice growing higher.

"No, _you_ shut up." Leorio shouted, overpowering Kurapika's voice. "How many times have I told you to at _least_ have me, Gon, Killua, or her *points at Akira* to go with you! Goddamn, Kurapika!"

"Okay, that's _enough_!" Akira interrupted, subjecting both of their minds into freeze mode, clearing their minds of everything and anything, and then releasing them the next second "Kurapika, just continue. Leorio, shut up and listen."

Both of them mumbled into themselves, cursing one another, and then Kurapika continued his story.

"Last night, I found interest in someone's e-mail, the name is unknown." Kurapika explained. "I presumed that one of them was from the Spiders, so I went into their base without telling any one of you."

"You-" Leorio said.

"Shut _up_, Leorio." Akira interrupted. "Kurapika, continue."

"That was also my own fault; I came in there without any plan. Luckily, when I went in there, I only saw Shizuku, Kortopi, and Shalnark. We battled on for four hours, with me dealing with them all at once. I said I was lucky because their overall strength is not as impressive as the others."

"Then, Phinx appeared. His overall strength was no match for those three. As I was battling out with all four of them, I got frustrated and I constricted Phinx with my Jail Chain."

…

"Nobody moves, or I'll crush him!" Kurapika said, giving a deadly stare to the other Troupe members.

The other three stopped on their tracks, fearing the chain user who have single- handedly killed their strongest member two years ago.

"Tell me, who sent this information?" Kurapika demanded, threatening to punch Phinx into his stomach.

"Just shut up and die." Phinx said weakly after struggling all this while.

"It's useless!" Kurapika said, finally giving a blow into his stomach, blood coming out through his mouth. "If your strongest member hasn't broken free from my Jail Chain, what are the chances of _you_ getting out of here?"

"It's because... that happened two years ago! And now, I am the strongest member in the Troupe!" Phinx said boastfully, laughing while being bound by the chains.

Kurapika punched him again in the stomach, saying to him, "Did you know that Uvogin died because of the same stupid pride like that? Don't tell me you'll die of the same."

"Well, look who's talking?" Phinx said, making Kurapika uncomfortable. "Look at the chain user who had the same stupid pride as me and Uvogin get into society now. The fearful Blacklist Hunter. I have to commend you on how you keep up with your _disgusting_ title."

Kurapika had finally sent the Stake of Retribution in his heart. "You have NO idea on what you're talking about!"

It has finally wrapped around his heart.

"Tsk. I'll have to use this thing again. The same old thing that killed the other two Troupe members." Kurapika said, his head starting to ache again.

"Uvogin... Pakunoda..." Shizuku said.

They have no idea how Uvogin died up 'till now, but they saw how Pakunoda died with their own eyes. She died right after hitting six of their members with her Memory Gun. The long chain suddenly revealed itself after being concealed by _In_, then she suddenly fell down into the ground, without any life.

"I hate it when there's that feeling of almost killing someone." Kurapika said, his knees falling to the ground, feeling his aching head.

"Let's do both of us a favor and follow the condition." he continued, looking up at his prisoner with his cold, deadly eyes. "The condition is: you have to answer my questions honestly and correctly. I will know if you don't really know the answer, don't worry about that." he said, feeling Phinx's heartbeat.

"If you don't or if you stubbornly refuse to answer me, then I have no other choice but to kill you, like what I did to your strongest member."

Phinx was starting to become nervous, his heart beating faster and faster.

"Do you know anything about the information regarding the Crimson Hunter? And where are your other members?" Kurapika asked.

"Oh, so you're with cahoots with the Crimson Hunter! How about that?" Phinx said arrogantly.

"Answer it!"

"Just shut up and die, idiot!"

At that, Phinx's heart was crushed. He released a significant amount of blood from his mouth to the Blacklist Hunter's face and clothing.

"Chrollo... has found... an exor-." Phinx said with his dying breath.

Kurapika fell down, seeing his chains tainted with blood.

He looked at his trembling hands and said, "Being stubborn got the best of you, huh? You should have said that statement, following the second question."

…

"I forced myself to get up and to drive myself home, leaving the other three with that corpse." Kurapika said, ending his story, still trembling with regret and fear.

"Wait, did he say-?" Akira asked, with Kurapika knowing it.

"I believe so, too. Chrollo has already found an exorcist."

TBC...

**Hunter x Hunter aftertakes**

Author: Guys, I'm so sorry of the flow… it was comedy at first and then dramatic, what's up with me? And… what the-? Only 2438 words?

Killua: I think that's fine, don't bore the readers with your long and hard-to-understand words where we'll have to bring out a dictionary.

Author: Killua, why are you so mean even though you're so cute?

Killua: Why didn't _you_ place a LOT of _me_ in this chapter... you promised!

Author: Well, if I add the complete scene, it would be too long. It's on the next chapter… I promise, Killua.

Killua: Tch. You and your promises… *walks out the set door* Promises are meant to be broken, you know!

Author: What's up with him?

Gon: Guess he's just having a bad day.

Killua: *behind the door* Oh yeah, and why did I have a yaoi scene with Gon?

Gon: Me?

Author: It's not yaoi, it's just shounen-ai.

Killua: It's still the same!

Author: No, it's not! Shounen-ai is just mild while yaoi is just a weird and hardcore version of shounen-ai.

Killua: Don't care!

Gon: What's a yaoi and shounen-ai?

Akira: Please don't ask, Gon. It will ruin your sanity and innocence!

Author: How about you guys?

Akira: No comment.

Kurapika: *reading book*

Author: Leorio! I know you have something to say!

Leorio: *random mumbling* No…

Author: That's a miracle. He said nothing… Anyway, _please_ look forward to the next chapter. It _will_ be interesting…

Kurapika: *notices her evil grin* Oh no! *closes book, goes to his dressing room* Run away!

Author: It's useless! I can just write that you went out of your dressing room. *gets her laptop and types 'Kurapika gets out of the-'*

Kurapika: Don't you dare! *stacks things in front of the door*

Author: Fine. I will get my revenge when we go to the next chapter. Gon…

Gon: *singing mode* Review~ Wait, did I go flat?


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

"An exorcist?!" Leorio said, his mouth agape. "Does that mean that-?"

"Yes. There is that possibility that he can use Nen once more." Kurapika said, holding up his aching head.

"You said that there was a _possibility_." Akira said.

"Yes. There are around five possibilities." Kurapika said, finally going back to his old self, holding up his fingers one by one as he said them.

"It is that: Chrollo found an exorcist and that he removed the chain; Chrollo found an exorcist but he has not yet removed it; Chrollo found an exorcist but has no idea on removing it, thereby the exorcist is still finding a way on removing it; Chrollo found an exorcist, but has refused to help him, maybe killing him; or maybe Phinx was just lying through his teeth to probably save himself from death." Kurapika explained.

"W-wait…" Akira said, hesitating to say he statement, but did it anyway. "You were able to use your Judgment Chain on Phinx…"

"Are you telling me that-?"

"The exorcist must've removed the Judgment Chain from that _freak_ Chrollo's heart!" Akira finished, fear faintly visible on her voice.

"What?!" Leorio said in shock.

"But that's just a premonition. Kurapika, have you used the Judgment Chain since you battled with Chrollo?" Akira asked, turning back to him.

"Not really."

"Oh, I see." Leorio said, getting it, which is an occasional thing.

Or did he?

'_This is the hard part being with two geniuses…'_ Leorio thought.

"Wait, what?" he asked again.

"I'll say it slowly so you'll get it…" Akira said slowly. Leorio's brow and ear twitched a bit. "Since Kurapika hasn't used his Judgment Chain…"

'_Of course I haven't. So far, I haven't met anyone from the Phantom Troupe… except for Hisoka -shudders- and if I used it outside from the Troupe, I'd be dead by now…'_ Kurapika thought.

"… We are not sure if it was just there in his heart. Maybe he removed it years ago… or maybe Kurapika has developed a new skill."

"New skill? Me?" Kurapika pointed at himself.

"You think I never heard that sly mind of yours, Kurapika? Remember Pakunoda…" Akira said.

Then, at that very instant, the memories flashed before him, and that twitch in his heart before he fell unconscious on the airship… the same feeling the very instant he killed Uvogin and Phinx… that horrid feeling.

That gave him shivers all around his body.

"S-so… what about her?" I asked her.

"You have already placed your Judgment Chain on that Spider Head freak before you battled with Pakunoda..."

"So?" Leorio interrupted.

"Don't you get it, dunce? He may be able to conjure up two chains per finger." she concluded.

"Huh?" both boys titled their heads.

"Anyway, that's just a wild guess…" she said. "We need to investigate further on this matter." and then she started thinking of a strategy.

"Regarding that…" Killua said, entering the door with Gon behind him. "We can't help but overhear your genius conversation, so we came to help you in your problem."

"Let me guess, you were listening through the walls on your room with some glass or something." Akira said, eyeing Killua. "Of course, Gon never needed one, given his heightened sense of hearing."

Son started to laugh sarcastically, scratching the back of his neck. "It was Killua's idea…" and then he pointed Killua.

"T-there were screaming!" Killua protested.

"That's bad!" Akira said.

"Whatever, anywho… Kurapika!" Killua shouted, pointing at the blonde boy.

"What is it?" Kurapika said, slightly shocked.

"You can't go out in public like this!" then pointed his clothes.

"Of course, I wouldn't be going out in a blood-stained undershirt and ripped pants." Kurapika said.

"No…" then he emphasized what's beside him. "I _mean_, your stupid tribe clothes!"

"What's wrong with my clothes?" he asked, taking the new set of clothes on his bedside.

"It's _too_ obvious! You won't be able to investigate clearly with people looking around you!" Killua said, grinding his teeth. "You need a disguise!"

"I don't think it would be a factor." Kurapika said calmly. "Chrollo might be hiding from the shadows, or maybe he _might_ be hiding in their base or just attack me, which is quite convenient."

"You're so dark." Akira and Leorio said, with the classic sweatdrop.

"Well, _I_ think Killua may be right. Chrollo would be out on the city investigating. Imagine it, you said that there were no more people in the base, just those four." Akira said. "Plus, it would be highly dangerous. Even though, he cannot use Nen these past few years, he might've developed his skills by research and memorization though."

"That's just a guess!" Kurapika protested.

"And so is yours." Akira said, crossing her arms. And then she looked at him. "You really don't want to do it, don't you?"

"Of course, I _hate_ this plan." Kurapika said, crossing his arms.

After moments of silence, teary eyes from Killua and Gon, that mean yet he knows it's her classic worried look of Akira, and Leorio…

His face… his freakin' face… that worried face. Everyone would just tell he's angry, but actually… the grinning of teeth, his almost-bloodshot eyes, and how he clenched his fists… is his way of showing he's worried.

3…

2…

1…

"Ugh, fine. What do we do?" Kurapika asked, knowing that this is one of _the_ worst decisions he has made in his life. He has given up on his argument with the female Hunter, the irresistible look in the eyes of Gon and Killua, and Leorio… yeah… it was already said a while ago.

Killua's sad face turned to a happy one in an instant… and then he made a huge, evil grin on his face.

…

"Okay, this is _not_ what I expected!" Kurapika mumbled to Leorio, who was walking beside him, in the streets of the city.

People meeting them (especially the males) would turn around and stare at the exotic beauty that _is_ Kurapika. Most would be highly attracted, some wished that they could be like him (in his girl form, though) and a LOT were jealous.

Of course, we know what kind of people would get jealous.

The good thing though, is… nobody suspected him of being the deadly chain-user.

…

*_TWO HOURS AGO…_*

"I know just the outfit!" Killua said, going out of the room and hurriedly went back with a white shopping bag in his hands.

"What's in the bag?" Kurapika asked, retreating on the other side of the bed, hiding from Killua.

Behind there, he is _literally_ shivering and sweating. He never liked it since the bag had the logo of 'Cosplay Con' printed on it.

Akira took the bag from Killua's hands and took out the clothes inside it.

"Wait, is this-?" Akira asked, her face in shock, looking at the clothing in her hands.

"_Apparently_, this _was_ supposed to be yours." Killua said, turning his eyes to Gon. "I thought it was some kind of Greek warrior outfit, which would be perfect for you…"

"What's that suppose to mean, Killua? That I'm an 'S' type?"

"Let me continue, lady… anywho…"

_*flashback*_

"_Killua…" Gon moaned behind the door of the dressing booth. "None of these fit and I think she wouldn't like it…" and then, he came out of the booth with a TON of clothing._

_Killua turned around. "Whoah! Clothing Mountain of girly clothes!"_

_Gon dropped it in front of him. "Gon! Don't scare me like that ever again!"_

"_I didn't." Gon said, noticing the clothes the silver-haired boy had in his hands."Killua, was is that?"_

"_Uhh… this is nothing…"_

"_Try it on!" Gon said excitedly._

"_No way, you're the tester!"_

"_I've tried all of it, now YOU try it on!" Gon said, pushing Killua into the dressing booth._

"_G-Gon… w-wait…"_

_The next thing he knew, he was inside a dark dressing room._

"_Gon, where're the lights?"_

"_It's busted."_

"_What do you mean it's busted?!"_

"_I kinda destroyed it." he replied with a soft voice._

_*sweatdrop*_

"_Gon, I am NOT putting these on! You hear me?!"_

_Gon suddenly opened the door._

_*rumbling inside the dressing booth*_

_Gon then gets out of the room, stealing his best friend's clothes out of him._

"_Now, you have no choice but to put those on." Gon called out._

"_Gon, you-… Ugh, fine." and then he tried to locate the clothes near him._

"_What's this hairy thing? It's kinda long!" Killua said._

"_Just do it!"_

_Moments after, Killua went out of the dressing room, with Gon sitting beside it._

"_Whoah!" Gon said in amazement, his cheeks slightly flushed._

"_You happy?" Killua said, irritated, embarrassed, and somewhat flattered at the same time._

_*FLASHBACK OVER*_

"After that, Gon abruptly bought it, and he forced _me_ to walk around in those clothes." Killua explained, ending his story. "I must add that the wig I had on was silver."

"But… these things don't fit me at all." Akira said, sighing in relief.

"That's what I've been saying to Gon a _million_ times now. He just _had_ to buy it without _me_ saying a word."

"Well, I'm sorry…" Gon said, the pitch of his voice going higher.

"You'd better be sorry!" Killua said angrily.

"Okay…" Akira said, placing the clothes back on the bag. "Killua, proceed…"

"What do you mean 'proceed'?" Kurapika said, still hiding on the farther side of the bed.

Killua made a wide grin. He took the bag and slowly approached the _still_ shivering Kurapika.

"Killua, what are you-? Killua! I command you to stop this right now!"

"Tell me when it's done~!" Akira said, closing the door, going to the Gon and Killua hoping to find some of Killua's famous hot chocolate…

Screams, rumbles, and the sound of punches were heard.

After the commotion has finally settled…

"Are you guys d-?" Akira said, opening the door, shocked by what she saw.

She dropped the hot chocolate on the floor.

"Don't drop things like that, it'll stain."

"Says the boy in the girl outfit."

Kurapika was wearing a typical school uniform, but he wears it _real_ good. She was wearing a white blouse with the collar having a dark blue lining in it and a big, red ribbon tucked behind the collar; a dark blue mini-skirt hemmed around 3-5 inches above knee length; white, long knee socks and black doll shoes.

And _the hell_… she was wearing a long, blonde, wig tied into twin tails and a shiny headdress with a ruby emblem on her forehead.

Anyway, why did I write him as a her? The power of a cross-dressing Kurapika…

"This _was_ against my will, author!"

Okay, moving on…

"God, I look like that character from Sailor Moon!" Kurapika said, her face covered with a cute shade of pink, forcing the skirt to go down, but she eventually covered her… correction- _his_ legs with a pillow.

"Gosh, I would go tomboy all over for you~" Akira said in a state of bliss, stars shinning in her eyes.

"Shut up!" _he_ shouted, and suddenly jumped out of the window…

Headfirst.

All four of them looked down.

Akira looked down on Kurapika falling, covering Gon's eyes every now and then.

She then looked at Leorio.

*smack!*

"Leorio, you pervert!" Akira shouted, punching the lothario in his right cheek.

"This is déjà vu all over again." Leorio said, feeling his _slightly_ swollen cheek.

"_You_ make it déjà vu. Don't be such a pervert; finding for a chance to look into his… yeah, _that_." Akira said, hesitating to say _that_ word.

"What's _that_ word?" Gon asked.

"Please Gon, don't ask…" Akira said, seeing the… _boy_ fall down, but managed to land on his feet.

"Wait, do it again, Kurapika-aaaahhhh!" Leorio screamed, staring at the girl… uhh, _boy_ just standing in the middle of the street.

Then, Akira pushed him into the window.

"Curse you, Akiraaaaaahhhh!"

"Curse yourself, Leorio! That's what _you_ get for being such a pervert!" she shouted back.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

TBC… nyahahaha :3

**Hunter x Hunter aftertakes**

Author: Men Kurapika, you got me confused there…

Kurapika: Shut up, I shouldn't be wearing this… this… absurdity!

Author: But, I chose to… you have no obligation to question the weird and stressed creative flow of the author.

Kurapika: To all readers, please help me! All the people here are mean! Especially the author, definitely an 'S' type!

Killua: You mean like a Kichiku?

Gon: What's an 'S' type?

Killua: It means sadistic. It's like a Kichiku… No, is a Kichiku…

Akira: Wait, _stressed_ creative flow?

Author: Yeah, it's like this… it's about this kind of fashion show on mythological characters, explaining why I had the Greek warrior outfit in there. And, why that main character in Sailor Moon (Serene, with Endymion, which is also in Greek mythology) was in there because…

Leorio: *moaning* Shut up!

Author: No, _you_ shut up! Anyway, since I'm a girl and have no idea on how to dress up like a guy, 'cause I'm supposed to dress up like one…

Leorio: Wait, you're a girl?

Author: *punches Leorio* Are you insulting me, Leorio? Anywho, since our teacher said it's fine to innovate a bit so I did. I made my character a female warrior. Some say, I looked like Erza (from FT, look it up!) some say I looked like that girl from Sailor Moon…

Gon: Interesting…

Kurapika: *on the corner* You think it's interesting?

Akira: BTW Kurapika, I placed all my stress on you… Before sh… _he_ complains… another reason is: the creator of Sailor Moon, Lady Naoko Takeuchi and the creator of this anime and Yu Yu Hakusho, none other than Mr. Yoshihiro Togashi… are married.

Killua: Huh?

Gon: No way!

Leorio: *wears that _epic_, surprised look on his face*

Akira: Yup.

Author: I dedicate this chapter for them… Long live their relationship!

Leorio: Yeah, yeah… it's getting sappy.

Author: For the first time, I agree with you. What's wrong with me? Moving on… Questions?

Gon: I still have no idea on what _that_ word is…

Akira: Don't say it… any of you…

Author: It's the 'P' word…

Akira: No, no, no…

Gon: What 'P' word? There's an 'S' type, and then there's a 'P' word, what do they mean?

Akira: *goes in a corner with Kurapika, who was in there when he heard the phrase 'stressed creative flow', both are shivering* Don't say it… don't say it… no, no, no…

Killua: It means panties.

Akira: *panics, screams then covers ears*

Author: People, she _hates_ that word. Killua, you're so mean…

Killua: So are you, for making a FemMe!

Gon: FemMe?

Leorio: It means FemKillua.

Gon: Okay, I knew that… wait, what?

Author: Some things are best not known by you. Anyway, who wants to see Killua in that dress, I have pictures!

Killua: *runs in _that_ same corner*

Leorio: Where? *nose _literally_ bleeding*

Author: *punches Leorio in the chin* Now, go into the corner and think about what you've done and thought!* places hat*

Leorio: Is this elementary for you to even place a dunce hat on me?

Author: It's not a dunce hat; it's the hat of shame. Look at them, they're practically wearing one!

Leorio: *goes on corner, random mumbling*

Author: Alright, alright… The final word count is… 1,989 words. It's so few! Gon…

Gon: * sits with the people on the corner, turns to the camera, because they're all showing their backs *Please review! What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stand a little taller, doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone~

Author: What's with the song?

Gon: Felt like it…

Author: Alright.

Kurapika, Akira, Killua and Leorio: Please save us by giving a review! If you do, maybe the author would stop torturing us!

Author: Never gonna happen! Say it again! *holds whip*

Kurapika, Akira, Killua and Leorio: Review!

Gon: Please excuse her, she writes according to her mood.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hunter x Hunter set **_**before**_** shooting…**

Author: Okay, one more chapter before I make my trip to HELL.

Kurapika: Hope you can't go back.

Author: What? You're so mean today…

Kurapika: Yeah, I was stuck wearing this _thing_ for ages… until you decided to write this freakin' story…

Author: Well, I'm sorry…

Kurapika: You'd better be…

Gon: Nee-san, what did you mean by going to hell?

Author: Gon, ever the good boy… *pats head* It's because; I need to study for my exams…

Killua: Yeah, do you? I bet you're just going to write the next chapter in that notebook of yours…

Author: *spotlight, runs in corner* I don't…

Killua: Now you feel what we felt… the humiliation…

Leorio: Here comes the next chapter *sips something*

Kurapika: *holds nose* I remember that horrid smell… is that the- sake soup?!

Leorio: It's not sake, it's brandy…

Killua: *punches Leorio in the head* Don't make us smell that thing! *throws it on the window*

Leorio: My creation!

**CHAPTER SIX**

"Thank goodness it's only 2 in the afternoon." Kurapika, in girl formed, sighed. "People from their jobs haven't had their time outs."

"Yeah… good thing." Leorio said, scratching his head.

"Although, this is _still_ not good at all!" Kurapika shouted, clenching his fists.

"On the bright side, you look wonderful…"

*smack*

"There is nothing good about _me_ going out in public with this ridiculous outfit!" he shouted.

Now, he got punched right in the nose, sending him in mid air. After he landed…

"Women of today…" Leorio mumbled, feeling his _flat_ nose.

*smack*

"Not on the same place! Now I have to get a nose jab on this…"

"That's what you get, you pedophile!"

"The _Kurta_ of today…" he mumbled once more.

Then, Kurapika had left the flat-nosed Hunter Doctor.

"Hey, wait Kurapika!" he said, trying to stand up.

He stumbled, but he was able to stand up and catch up with him.

…

"God, they look like a couple that way." Akira said, hiding behind a telephone booth with Gon and Killua. "And man, does _he_ look good in that outfit."

"I knew I had a good eye for this~" Killua said fully, his fingers in his chin.

"I thought you said that you people… or _Gon_... bought it by accident." Akira sweatdropped.

"Guess my luck is not to be belittled." Gon said, now full of himself.

"Shut up." Killua interrupted.

"You two, keep quiet." Akira said, holding up their cheeks. "I can't believe Leorio would just get away with Kurapika… And the weird part is, Kurapika's not even complaining!"

"Yes, he is… You just can't hear it." Gon said.

"Well, sorry for not having dog-sensed ears." Killua snapped.

Then, they saw Kurapika punch Leorio in the stomach.

"Well, I stand corrected." Akira said, admitting defeat.

"They're getting a move on!" Killua whispered.

All three of them moved inside a mailbox beside them and carried it, making _it_ their cover.

Seriously, who does that?

"Okay, remind me _who _gave this stupid idea of hiding inside the mailbox!" Akira said angrily. "It's too cramped in here!"

"It was Gon." Killua said, pointing at the boy clad in green scrutinizing the letters.

"We could have just used In and Zetsu, you know!"

"It's more fun this way…" Gon said, with that cute tone.

"What's _fun_ being cramped inside a mailbox?!" Killua yelled at his ear.

"We're like detectives!"

"Unfortunately, we're not freakin' detectives, we're hunters!" Killua shouted, his voice echoing inside the cramped, metal storage box. "We're hunters! Say it with me… hunt-ers!"

Gon, on the other hand, has removed a letter from an envelope, using it as a tissue.

"Dude…" Akira said, stuttering.

"Don't tell me you're going to cry…" Killua said, crossing his arms.

Gon, who was about to sneeze on the letter (which was weird) placed, it back on the envelope.

Both sighed in relief.

"I will not… *sniff* cry… *sniff*" Gon stuttered.

"Are you a five-year old?" Killua said, then sweatdropped.

"Shut up, they're saying something…" Akira interrupted, silencing the two boys. "And Killua, you're so mean!"

"You just noticed that?" Killua snapped.

…

Then, on the middle of the street, a jumping mailbox caught the attention of most (thank God Kurapika and Leorio didn't see it) people.

"This is _bo_- ring…" Killua moaned, shaking the _almost_ sleeping Gon. "It's like we're watching a stupid teen's show."

"W-what?" Gon muttered.

"I want to get out of here… now!" Killua said, then jumped (and so did the mailbox). "Who had this stupid idea of spying on them?"

"You." Akira pointed at Killua.

"Well, I suggest that we ditch it this time." Killua said.

"You two go on, I'll just watch them a bit longer." Akira said, looking at the hole in the mailbox.

Killua pushed the back of it, forcing the door open.

He took Gon's hand. And then, Gon held it tighter.

"O-okay… let's just buy some chocolate." Killua said, his face slightly flushed.

He pulled himself out of the tiny opening and pulled Gon as well, leaving Akira.

"I think it's better without them." Akira yawned. "It was getting hot in here."

Although, it was not enough. The heat conserved by the metal had inside had made the Crimson Hunter rather drowsy.

And eventually, she had been sleeping soundly inside a blue metal mailbox.

…

Kurapika sighed in relief. "Thank goodness…"

"About what?"

"Seriously, you haven't noticed?" Kurapika asked, titling his head to the side, making him a LOT cuter.

"About what? I don't get it." Leorio asked once more, a bit of pink forming in his cheeks.

"Ugh, never mind…" he sighed, walking away.

"Hey, wait!" the older one said, trying to catch up with him. And _thank_ God I didn't say _her_.

Then, Leorio hit a post. That was dumb.

"I know, I know… you didn't have to suck it up, author."

Don't judge me!

After seeing a few stars and twin-tailed tsunderes circling around his head, he puts his head up and tried to look for the blonde goddess.

"He's gone, that was fast…" he mumbled to himself.

He stood up and tried to search for the (forced) crossdresser.

After almost 15 minutes of searching on the streets…

"Ugh, I give up." Leorio said, letting his back slide into a wall. "Guess I'm going back to the hotel."

…

"When he reached their room, panting, (since the elevator was _not_ working, and the freak they were on the 200th floor!) he dug into his pocket for the keys.

"Oh shit!" Leorio said, almost screaming. "I think I forgot my keys on my other pants, or it fell off while _I_ was falling."

He went to the receptionist to ask for the keys.

"Hang on a bit, dear." an old receptionist said, scanning their cabinet of spare keys.

"I'm so sorry, but it seems that we have no spares." she said, looking at him from top to bottom.

"What? What do you mean you don't have spares?!" Leorio said, slamming his hands on the counter.

"Hold on, sweetie." she said. "But it seems that _someone_ took it already but haven't returned it yet, maybe one of your roommates?"

'_Psh, maybe Killua or Akira took it, for not making US get in.'_ he thought.

"I see now. I'm sorry for my rudeness." Leorio said, bowing down, and then made a quick exit.

…

"Okay, what should I do now?" Leorio mumbled to himself, his hands shoved into his pockets, lazily walking on the streets.

He then jumped; his fist into the air.

"Who cares? I have a LOT of money!" Leorio said happily, unaware of the fact that people might hear him.

'_I have a lot of loot right now from that accursed lady, Akira. Plus, I have a hunter license!'_ his dirty, dirty thoughts said, laughing maniacally at the very thought.

Then, he started to skip happily as he went to the destination he had in mind.

We all know where that is.

As he was walking, no-_skipping_ like a total fool, he saw a quick glimpse of a silhouette.

A silhouette of a girl.

She had a black coat on, up to her thighs. He can see her legs covered with a think layered- socks. She had long hair, up to her waist, and she was staring at a machine.

A crane machine, that is.

Expectedly, he tried to fix his hair and clothes, but he was _nowhere_ into looking formal.

Well, at least I said he _tried_. Moving on…

He slowly approached the girl, feeling his pocket. Is he asks this girl out, his money senses is telling him that his wallet would go flat again.

This is _so_ like a Eugene Krabs moment.

Anyway, his lust had completely taken over his greed as he slowly wobbled, yes wobbled, towards the girl.

As he was about to touch her shoulder, a hand dared to crush his arm.

"Ouchouchouchouchouch…" Leorio said, desperately trying to break his arm free.

"Touch me or I will kill you…"

Familiarity came into the air.

"Kurapika?!"

"Leorio?!"

"Why are you in a dress?"

*sweatdrop* "Are you dumb?"

"No, what I meant was…"

He was cut off when he noticed that Kurapika was _totally_ ignoring him, looking back into the crane machine.

Leorio looked at the direction of the boy's eyes, seeing a white bunny with a black ribbon with white laces.

"Wait, don't tell me…" Leorio said, placing his hand on the glass.

"Let's go." Kurapika said, walking away. "Let's find for either the three of them."

"For what?"

"The key, you dunce."

"So, you also went in there…"

"Well, yes…" Kurapika sighed in anguish.

"Hmm… I know, we can split up!" Leorio suggested.

"Well… that's odd for you to say…"

"There are more chances that we can find them that way, even though they're such a _bitch_ to find."

"Uh… huh… s-sure…"he simply replied. "But, where do we meet?"

"Why don't we just call each other?"

"The problem is, I don't have my phone with me…"

"I see, why not here?"

"Okay." he replied, turning around and walking away.

'_That was weird.'_ he thought. _'That was one of the rarest times I've seen him think that rationally…'_

…

As he walked around, he organized his ideas on where to look for them.

First, he went back to _that_ mailbox.

When he saw it, it seemed like a nuclear bomb just shattered it, but miraculously, it was all in one piece; it was just deformed and burned. The letters? - They were scattered.

Of course, a person with common sense would think that they can never find a living person inside that decrepit mailbox.

The only place where his chances of finding Akira is a sure is on top of some building.

That is _not_ an option because… yes, he _is_ in a skirt.

"Okay, to the dessert shop." he muttered to himself as he dragged his feet to the nearest dessert shop.

As he went there, it was an epic fail- they are nowhere to be found.

And so did the rest of his search with the 10 other shops in the city. The only thing that he could see, smell, and feel was lust and envy battling over the air poisoned with deadly auras and dirty thoughts.

It was enough to make him sick, and angry…

"Ugh, why can't they have a favorite shop or something so that they won't be so hard to find…" he moaned to himself.

Now, he had practically went over the entire city, looking for the two… hopefully, the _three_ of them just by going through dessert shops.

Though, our blonde hero-… _hero_ could have checked one more place.

*shakes author* "Where is it? Where?!"

Calm down, Kurapika... the only place that you haven't checked on is…

"Where? Where?!"

The ice cream shops.

*jawdrop* "A-all?! I… I have to search them all? Why you…"

Wait, you can't punch me, I'm a girl…

"How the hell am I supposed to find two idiots over a LOT of ice cream stands?!"

I said shops _not_ stands, but they count… Well then, good luck on getting in your hotel room.

"Ugh, fine."

…

After a few hours of searching, he has finally given up and went back to the arcade with that crane machine.

When he had looked into the glass, he saw that the bunny he so _desperately_ wanted, but can't get (One, it's because he has no money; Two, why would he take it? He's a guy, and that would ruin it…)

He slowly turned around, disappointment highly evident in his face.

"Looking for this?" he heard a voice say. All that he saw was a white… thing.

He brushed it off with his hand and saw the bunny, and the one holding it, of course, Leorio.

"N-no…" he shouted, his face turning pink.

"I know you want it…" the doctor said, shoving it to the blonde's face.

"I don't!" he screamed, taking it forcefully.

"Okay, you can name it any name you want…" Leorio said, making a wide grin on his face.

"I don't _name_, Leorio."

"Yes, you don't, you just snuggle them oh so dearly to your flat chest." he snapped back.

"What the-?"

"Hey, I just had an idea… why don't we search the arcade?" Leorio suggested.

"So, you had no luck too, huh?" Kurapika said, then sighed.

"Well… yeah… So, what do you say?"

"Alright." the blonde sighed. "But, only to find for them…"

"Agreed."

The two of them then walked inside the arcade.

It was 5:30 on the afternoon, and the sun has started to set, its rays to be simply peeking above the horizon in the next 15 minutes. Leorio and Kurapika had entered the wide arcade. Kurapika's legs are _freezing_, while Leorio had just spent 2,500 Jennies for catching his new present to Kurapika.

Tonight is going to be _the_ longest nights that they'll be having together.

TBC…

**Hunter x Hunter aftertakes**

Author: Final word count is 2,152 words. I know nothing much happened… but if I didn't separate this chapter with the next one, it would be a _long_ one…

Killua: That's good.

Author: You seem to on a good mood today…

Killua: This is how you're supposed to do it, author. It's either you would let me act or just let me eat all day…

Kurapika: Isn't this aftertake, with the one at the beginning… getting too lo-oooonnnngggg… a-achoo!(the cute type of sneeze)

Author:*sweetly* Oh, you got a cold…

Kurapika: It's because of you making me wear these stupid clothes… achoo!... Anyway, before this thing gets too long, Gon…

Gon: Review~! Or die!… Author, welcome to hell…

Author: Noooo!


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

"What do you think you're doing?" Kurapika said, looking at Leorio with an irritated look.

"Buying tokens, what else?" he said, taking out a few thousand Jennies out of his wallet.

"I thought we were supposed to find for Gon, Killua, or Akira…" he protested.

"Yeah, we are…"

"What do you call this then?"

After taking the bags of tokens and placing it in his pocket, he approached Kurapika. He held his right shoulder, leaned down to his face, and said to him in a sweet manner, "Oh, come on, if you're going to find someone, at least take chances to enjoy and have fun…" then patted his head.

"W-what?" Kurapika shouted, avoiding eye contact.

"Just relax once in a while, would you, Kurapika?" he replied, and then gave one small bag to Kurapika's hand. "Being grouchy all the time will never be good for your face and skin…"

Kurapika let out a sigh, and followed Leorio to the machines.

…

The first thing that caught the blonde's attention was a racing arcade machine.

"Easy enough…" Kurapika said to himself, and then approached the seat.

He looked at the controls and his surroundings. "Seems alright, like a normal car…"

Yes, a normal car would have worn-out controls and a stinky seat. It would also have discarded soda cans and potato chip wrappers in the pedal area. And the hell, the steering wheel was kinda sticky…

The colorful opening title shone on the screen with that retro 80's background music.

He looked around him, looking for the ignition key. He found it, turned it, but nothing happened.

"You need help?" he heard a voice behind his seat said.

"No, I do _not_ need your help, mysterious voice…"

"It's me, the pervert doctor you always hated…"

"Figures."

"Just… place two tokens on the slot machine and then turn on the ignition key…"

He was hesitating for a second. The heck, he is not going to junk his pride and follow what he said…

The Kurta is such full of pride… even over just a silly game.

Apparently, unconsciously, he did as he said. What was that about?

"Okay Kurapika, it's a racing match… It's just like driving a normal car and…"

"I get it! Don't nag me…"

"Alright… Just, just imagine that you're chasing the Spiders…"

"Yeah, like that would happen…"

"Oh, by the way, you have three other competitors, on your right…" he said, pointing at the three others, looking at him fiercely.

*sweatdrop* "Looks like they're nerdy veteran gamers having around a total of 15, 000 hours of spending their worthless lives on solely gaming…" Kurapika commented.

"That's kinda harsh… but, yes… they look like it. Do your best~" he said, tapping his shoulder.

The loud speakers had announced cheerfully. "Three… Two… Start!" and the sound of the gun was heard…

"Okay Ku… K-Kathleen… go!" Leorio shouted.

"K-Kathleen?! What do you mean-?" _Kathleen_ said, turning to the back.

"Kathleen, you're falling behind!"

"W-whoah!" _she_ had now totally ignored Leorio's sudden naming him Kathleen and has focused on the race.

Of course, he will never lose to a bunch of worthless zombie-like nerds.

Such pride…

"Leorio, this is _so_ not like the controllers of a _real_ car! This thing only has one pedal!" Kurapika complained.

"If you want to accelerate, just step on it. If you want to stop, just let go!" he said. "L-look, you're now waaayy behind…"

"I will not lose, you hear me?"

"You just did." and then he pointed at the screen, his car reaching 4th place.

"Anyway Kathleen, you did your best, just…" Leorio said, tugging his arm.

"Rematch!" Kurapika called out to the three gamers, and other people as well.

"How about Gon, Killu-?"

"Later."

He inserted two tokens again and quickly turned on the ignition key.

Leorio extended his neck and arms to see the look on the blonde's face. He was now looking fiercer than ever, his eyes and mind solely concentrating on the screen in front of him. He had a tight grip on the steering wheel, despite it was practically gross.

Yes Leorio, him and his weird and stupid pride.

The digital announcer had said once more. "Three… two… start!"

Kurapika had stepped on the pedal the very same moment the word 'start' was said into the audience. His foot placed a tremendous amount of force into the pedal, daring to crush it.

Leorio, and the audience was amazed, dumbfounded. Kurapika, _-ahem-_ I mean, _Kathleen_ had made a huge lead against the three other competitors, passing the first lap in less than thirty seconds. She was able to make every turn, even sharp turns, quickly _yet_ flawlessly. She was able to overcome every obstacle, even the bridge that was almost half of the width of the racecar she had.

For someone with no prior experience with arcade games and on wearing a skirt, she is doing an exceptional job on doing them both. For the dress, I mean, it was not fluttering around when she would press violently on the pedal.

Two laps later, she was fifteen seconds away from the finish line, still making a huge lead between the other two…

Wait, what happened on the other one?

There he is; he's playing neck-and-neck with Kura- err… Kathleen, making a series fast-hand cheats on the controls.

As they approached the bridge, gamer number 1 and his spiky wheels had attempted to blow Kathleen's wheel and to banish him out to the Trench of No Return. Fortunately, Blondie had a few tricks of his own. She made an impossible sharp curve, literally _turning_ the tables around, or the other racecar around. Then, she made his way into the bridge, breaking it. I never knew that was possible in that game.

Of course, the other two racers in the other side of the bridge have nowhere else to go but the long way, but too late… racer number 4, Kura- I mean, Kathleen has won the race!

Leorio had cheerfully jumped; his fist in the air. Kathleen had made a deep breath. She wiped the sweat that was forming on her forehead. She raised her head, the new winner. The audience was absolutely stunned with the win of our hero.

How about the other three gamers? They were mortified with their loss.

Game racing was their life. They have trained months, no- _years_ to train and perfect their skills. Now, it only took five minutes for a blonde girl in a Sailor Moon cosplay suit to ruin their flawless record.

Shame on them.

Take note: these three losers are in their late thirties to mid forties now. They're obese, live with their mothers and obviously have no life to live except to collect anime figurines, comic books, and flab all their lives.

…

"Kathleen, that was intense." Leorio said, chugging down on the pink cotton candy as they were sitting outside the arcade.

"Okay, _why_ did you call me Kathleen?!" he asked him, and he was obviously irritated with that name. He's been called like that for hours but he couldn't complain because he was busy defeating other losers.

"If I call you by your real name, _Kathleen_… then your identity would have been exposed and your disguise is useless then, no questions…" Leorio said, his words under that whole pile of cotton candy in his mouth.

"But… seriously Kathleen, you were awesome back there!"

"You're enjoying this Kathleen thing, aren't you?"

"Anyway, for two hours, you've beaten around fifty expert gamers in that arcade. That was insane!"

"Yeah, so…"

"Nothing, I just wanted to say that…"

"Shouldn't you be mourning for your wallet? I'm certain you're out of money by now…" Kurapika commented.

"Ha, that's what _you_ think. I won a bunch of bets on you back there. Now, I have more money than I did before…" Leorio happily said, laughing, and then took another huge bite from his cotton candy. "You sure you don't want one?"

"No, I'm good."

"Say, where do we go next?"

"What do you mean? We're supposed to find for-?"

"I figured that they would be home when we play a bit more. Let's go to the ice hockey table next." Leorio said, tugging Kurapika's sleeve…

… like a kid begging his mother or sister to go back to the arcade.

He has taken a deep breath.

"Ugh, fine. I've decided." Kurapika said, and then he took a deep breath.

"Decided on what?"

"I'm going to take the night off." he replied, and looked on his black eyes. "You're right, Leorio. All people, even a hunter like me, needs to take a break."

All that Leorio did was to smile, and the two of them went back to the arcade.

…

"What are you, Kathleen? A monster? Or the devil incarnate?" Leorio asked, as they were walking into the congested streets.

"Say Kathleen one more time, and I'll kill you…" he said, making deadly eye contact.

"Okay… Kathleen-senpai! Kathleen-kun!" Leorio shouted, totally ignoring the death stare of the pretty Kathleen, err- Kurapika. "Kathleen onee-san!"

"You're lucky that I don't make emotional hives in the public…" Kurapika said, pressing all his anger inside him.

"Yeah, sure you don't…" Leorio said sarcastically.

"Where _are_ we going exactly?"

"There…" he said, pointing at a Ferris wheel.

"What is that?"

"A Ferris wheel. Are you that _far_ out of civilization?"

"I know that. I mean, what are you thinking?"

"I was thinking of trying to find for Akira. You see, the Nostrade Ferris wheel is the highest peak in the city, costing over around 3 billion Jennies in total. Next is the Nostrade Hotel, of course." Leorio explained.

"Of course you'll say the price."

"Why did you quit working for the Nostrades? I mean, you could still have further access to the Black Market Information if you did. You could have been a bodyguard for his father instead."

"Because the Nostrades can handle themselves. And I quit because they'll just dispose of me someday." Kurapika explained, his past wounds opening once more as he remembered the leader of the Spiders. "Plus, I already have enough access, and information."

He did not say another word until they reached the Ferris wheel.

…

"Welcome, step this way, please…" a girl with short, green hair said.

They entered a 3 feet by 5 feet cubicle, which was pretty wide for a Ferris wheel cubicle. The wheel has started operating, rising them up in the sky. Leorio sat on the right side while Kurapika sat on the other side.

A few moments of silence later…

"I just realized…" Kurapika said, and then he slammed his fist into his lap. "HOW CAN WE SEE THEM FROM UP HERE?! THEY'LL BE IMPOSSIBLE TO SEE THEM UNDER THE SEA OF FREAKIN' PEOPLE!"

"I'm sorry I never realized that…" Leorio said, scratching the imaginary itch at the back of his head.

At the half part of going up, the ride has stopped.

"Tell me, why did you reject Neon?" Leorio asked, and then he lowered his face.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know it… His father had plans of making an arranged marriage of you and Neon."

"H-How did you know that?"

"I have my sources…"

'_Akira…'_ he thought, cursing at her very name.

"Well Kurapika? I know that Light Nostrade knows that you are the sole survivor of the Kurta clan, no matter how hard you try to hide them."

The wheel has started to move once more.

"Isn't that simple? I don't love her. And are you dumb? I know the consequences of having ties with that man…" Kurapika simply replied.

He then looked into his eyes, and then asked him, "Where are you going exactly? Even a person like you would have known the answer to that…"

Leorio was just silent.

"Answer me."

"Do you have someone… close to you?"

"What?" Kurapika asked, flabbergasted. "Where did that question come from?"

"Do you like Akira?"

"What?! No…"

"No?"

"She's nice and all… she is very trustworthy and does her job and missions well extraordinary results. But, absolutely not my type…"

"Why?"

"Because she's too tomboyish and such an 'M' and an 'S' type. No man would survive one half of a day to be her husband…"

"'_Because she's too tomboyish?'_ Says the boy in the girl outfit."

The two of them laughed, both sounding forced.

"You may be right…"

"Why, do you like her?"

"No…" Leorio replied, looking away.

The wheel has stopped once more, with them almost on the topmost part of the wheel. Figures.

"Why are you asking these questions anyway?"

"Nothing, nothing… Do you think Hisoka likes you?"

"What?! _–shudders-_ The freakin', hellin'-? Why? If he does, and I hope not, I wouldn't… I mean, Hisoka would like someone in a romantic kind of way? Or someone would like him? No way…"

Leorio laughed. "I'm sorry about that…"

"Well, seems all of us are getting cozy."

Then, the door suddenly opened, a burst of wind gushed inside the cubicle. They covered their eyes due to the strong pressure of the wind.

"Hello~"

"Akira?" Kurapika said, shocked.

"I knew it… We can find Akira in high places like this…" Leorio snapped, his fingers in his chin.

"You said nothing about that…" Kurapika said, and then he sweatdropped.

"But I had it in mind… it's all part of my master plan."

"Shut up."

"I just wanted to say that the hotel room is now opened." Akira said cheerfully.

"When was it opened?!" Kurapika said as he approached her, shaking her.

"Around 4 in the afternoon…"

"What?!"

"Yeah… I went there and unlocked it when I saw Leorio leave the hotel…"

"Damn you, Akira…" Leorio muttered.

"Men Kathleen, you were amazing on those games." she commented.

"Kathleen?!" Kurapika said, and his blood started to boil.

"Wait, you were following us?!" Leorio screamed.

"Yup."

"What?!" both boys' (well, the other one was in girl clothes) jaws dropped.

On their knees…

Followed by their heads and hands…

And they were highlighted by a spotlight.

"Anyway, just enjoy the rest of your love trip~"Akira said, smiling, then opened the door, the wind gushed once more and in an instant, she was gone…

"Curse you, Akira…" Kurapika muttered.

"Damn you, Akira…" Leorio mumbled, and then he returned into his chair.

Curses came out of their dirtied mouths the rest of the trip.

They were able to get out of the cubicle a few minutes after.

As they exited the circus, no word was uttered.

The silence was unbreakable, intolerable…

It makes them sad, it makes them sick…

Break them from the clinking chains of silence.

TBC…

**Hunter x Hunter aftertakes**

Author: What is wrong with me? I'm weird… I mean, just look at the suckish ending…

Killua: Yeah, you are…

Author: Anyway, the final word count is 2,436 words. Guys, I'm sorry about that again, it was longer than I expected. I promise that after the next chapter, the _real_ story begins…

Kurapika: Whe-… Wha-… What do you mean? *furious*

Author: All this nonsense actually has some value, you know.

Kurapika: What is it?

Author: I am not giving up spoilers, _Kathleen_.

Kurapika: Kathleen?! You really had your merry way when you were the announcer on that racing game…

Author: What? Kathleen was the first name that came out of my head while I was typing… and the heck, I loved it… right, Leorio?

Leorio: *thumbs up*

Kurapika: Have you started studying anyway?

Author: Hah, I haven't…

Kurapika: *sweatdrop*

Leorio: Then, why are you so happy?

Author: Yeah, like everyone can study _that_ seriously… In fact, everyone in our class hardly studies at home. We do it the period before that test starts…

Leorio: What's wrong with you?

Author: Well, do _you_ study for _your_ exams seriously?

Leorio: Yes!

Author: Don't think so…

Kurapika: Aren't you concerned of your grades?

Author: Oh, shoot! My freakin' grades!

Killua: Nerd.

Author: Cute Killua, I am NOT a nerd! Anyway, I _will_ study after I finish this story. Gon…

Gon: Please review!

Killua: Are you just the review man?

Gon: More or less, yes…

Author: Sorry for the weirdness, this chapter was just on-the-spot… And I feel, not myself…

Leorio: Pffsh, you and your excuses…


	8. NOTICE!

Yes, it will have to come to this sooner or later…

Let me first explain the situation.

This time around, this second semester is one, or maybe _the_ busiest time of my school life _so far_ based on my experiences and others. What I mean in here is that not only am I procrastinating on my requirements (why should I, it's just the start!...), I'm also been dragged out of the classroom to participate in some other activities outside the school. Not to brag and all, (actually, I'm complaining) but I've been assigned to almost every competition- quiz bees, debates, poster-making, and to even help in other competitions…

It's like hell! My head's burning and I took one day off and now I'm rushing the activities that I missed… The freak!

And with those said, it's safe to assume (actually, it's true) that I absolutely have no time to make my story here. It's true that I face the computer all the time but now, I make my activities 'cause I type faster than to write (and less stressing)…

I made this plan to make two chapters ahead so that I won't rush… and I'm out of chapters to post, that's why I'm posting this…

…

Kurapika: Are you alright? *holds forehead* You got a fever! You idiot!

Author: W-what a-are y-you d-d-doing?! *blushes*

Killua: Yeah Blondie, you must have cracked.

Kurapika: Well, the fun part was supposed to start when she stopped. *slaps author*

Author: You were caring for me, and now you slapped me… *feels cheek* Are you crazy?

Gon: Please, people… Calm down…

Author: Review man reminded me that there are no reviews, as in… zero reviews in here… what's the use?

Killua: That's what you get for making such a stupid story…

Author: Well, as he said, it's just getting to the fun part…

Gon: Review people even though she's in hiatus…

**YES, THIS STORY IS UNDER HIATUS**… Updates will be at best around November, and the most around summer vacation! Yihee! By that time, I've graduated already!


End file.
